


The Beginning of Something...

by WizardHallow



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Other, Randomness, Tags Are Hard, There's A Tag For That, Timeline What Timeline, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardHallow/pseuds/WizardHallow
Summary: I don't know if you know, but this world is weird. Well actually, mainly this city.What city, you ask?Gotham. Gotham City. Thats where I live.Let me tell you about it.





	The Beginning of Something...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this is going, or if it'll actually go anywhere. Let me know if you want me to explore this vague idea further. 
> 
> Comments are life, comments are love. 
> 
> Kudos to you all!
> 
> -Rina

Survival of the fittest? What does it mean to be the fittest? The most athletic? The most intelligent? Hardworking? Ingenuitive? No. I don't think so. Being the fittest doesn't have anything to do with any of that. It's a stupid phrase that stupid people chose to use in a corrupt world. What are we supposed to do? Kill each other just to be ahead? To live? No. Thats just more destruction and death. 

I don't know if you know, but this world is weird. Well actually, mainly this city. 

What city, you ask? 

Gotham. Gotham City. Thats where I live. 

Let me tell you about it. 

It's a terrible place, to tell you the truth. But hey, it's home. We've got Crime Alley, its name speaks loads don't you think? We got the 'burbs, midtown, central, the docks, and a few other places. I live somewhere off to the side and in the middle of all the chaos. 

Who am I you ask? I'm just a girl trying to live her life, not get killed, kidnapped, or whatever else them villians do to people. Ya know, the usual. 

But here's the catch.... I'm not normal. I've never been normal. See, I have these abilities, special 'powers', I was born with. Which, just so you know, isn't normal in my world, like at all. 

But, hey. What could go wrong? It's only Gotham.


End file.
